


a.u.r.a.l.i.s.m

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: Jisung and Minho's adventures [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, auralism, end my life, minsung - Freeform, please stan pentagon and stream naughty boy, shoot me ifg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: -Auralism:  is a sexual fetish defined as sexual arousal or excitement caused by sound, to be compared with voyeurism. This sound might be music, a voice, the actual sounds of sex itself, or other sounds, and may include enjoyment from listening to others having sex.-





	a.u.r.a.l.i.s.m

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who's back at it again with minsung porn instead of writing those halloween prompts, euzinha!  
> This work came as an idea when I remembered I described Jisung's songs for Minho in my other works in this series, so it is in the same universe but it is not necessary for you to read the other fics for this one. It's short because of science.
> 
> Enjoy, but not too much ig

-

 

It was the low bass in the beginning. It was the whispering into the mic, his breath almost audible through it. The spazzy sounds in the background. It was the random words in English and the way his voice was dripping seduction.

 

It was the sound in the middle that sounded as though he had licked the mic, it was the clear sound of clothes rustling in between it all. It was the sound of his tongue flicking as he pronounced the words carefully, _oh so carefully _-__ making sure the message was being delivered.

 

It was the growling deep voiced rap part with a drop in the beat that made Minho’s heart thump painfully. He was high into the song already. The more he listened the more he felt in slow-mo, eyes shut in the darkness of his empty bedroom. Hands fisted into the sheets, knuckles white and his lips parted.

 

The song felt as good as sex itself. It was making him incredibly hard and turned-on, it had a perfect loop meaning whenever it ended it would start right up again, taking him into a roller coaster of emotions.

 

Minho felt every muscle in his body ache and long for Jisung’s touch. He could almost feel the younger boy on top of him, his imagination being extremely creative as he was alone and touch-deprived from the other. They had gone home for chuseok and Minho was at his parent’s house, he was currently alone at home since they had gone out to buy groceries and Minho kept his door closed and one earbud out, conscious that they could be home at any point and potentially see their child resisting the urge to touch himself as a painful boner screamed for attention under his dance sweats.

 

He doesn’t remember when this developed, this incredible fascination for __sounds__. But looking back at it, it was almost painfully obvious. Whenever he heard someone talk, someone that had a deep, throaty, honey-like voice he’d fight the instinct to close his eyes and drown in the sound, he’d fight the shivers whenever someone spoke into his ears, he’d close his eyes and breathe in deep whenever loud smacking kissing scenes from the horny porn all teenagers watched came in. His first discovery in this universe was when he found that there were voice actors that tended to these needs.

 

He’d admit to no one, but often once in a while, he’d log in on his favorite voice actor’s fan accounts and listen to their new CDs. He’d listen as they made kissing sounds, licking, sucking sounds - and his mind would spiral into oblivion. __He loved it.__ He never, not even once felt embarrassed to imagine the actors talking to him, doing those things to him. But what felt better was the harsh panting, the moans, and the whines. He always preferred male voice actors, not really feeling anything for female-like voices, which was one of the big revelations to him as to understanding he was gay. But he had only a few actors that got him __off.__  It was the whiny ones, the dirty-talking ones, the ones who begged for release and cried, the ones who moaned in high pitch as they came.

 

It was a whole different world for him to __listen__ to such stuff. It was partially a reason why he started dancing, he could feel his body naturally respond to the sound, to music and he’d just let himself be taken.

 

He couldn’t count how many times the song had played, and it was driving him crazy. Just wanking one off in the shower wouldn’t do. Imagining Jisung wouldn’t do. He felt himself go into a zone he usually didn’t reach, he had once pined Jisung on the shower and they had had sex under the warm stinging water. All moans and wet sounds being swallowed by the water and Jisung being all his and complying so much, __so well__  it made him reach pure ecstasy.

 

Minho debated calling Jisung. He needed to hear the other, he needed __him__ , nothing else would do. He knew he had stayed back in the dorms with Felix since they didn’t get the permission to travel abroad, and they were probably watching Disney movies or doing something equally Jisung-Felix like.

 

But he couldn’t take it. He needed release, being in this state and waiting for it to wash off was not going to happen, and in his headspace, he couldn’t touch himself until Jisung ordered him to. So he called him.

 

It took around five rings for him to pick up, answering with a happy and surprised ‘hyung!’

 

“Am I on speaker?” Minho asked, his voice low and whiny, it sounded too different on his ears but yet familiar, he _felt_ Jisung stutter on the other end, a harsh gulp and opening and closings of his lips. He was too attentive and every sound was driving him crazy, even the smallest and lowest ones pushing him over the edge,

 

“Uh, n-no. You aren’t. I’m alone, Felix is on the practice room” Minho heard Jisung shuffle on the background, he was probably in the living room, and then a closing door and the sound of a lock turning,

 

“Good, I need you, Ji. I’m too hot and _I need you_ ” Desperation unlike him dripping over every word, making Jisung’s throat go dry and his chest collapse,

 

“H-how?” He heard more shuffling, the sound of bed sheets and Jisung plopping on the bed,

 

“I need you to tell me what to do. All the things you promised me you would in your song,” He heaved, putting his phone beside his head on the pillow and turning on the speaker, letting the volume low but enough to sound as if Jisung was by his side,

 

“O-okay, I will... try” Minho nodded and bit his lip, even though the other couldn’t see it.

 

“Are you laying down?” Jisung asked, his voice small, being careful with this new territory but sounding interested in the finale,

 

“Yeah” He gulped down, just the sound of Jisung’s voice around him was making him __burn__ ,

 

“Good, strip for me hyung” Minho felt his head roll into the pillow, a powerful shiver making him shake under the order. He did so, stripping completely and grunting a bit when he took his boxers off, the fabric had been constraining him for __too__  long. Minho heard more ruffling sounds in the other line, the thought of Jisung getting off to him making him moan loudly and hiss.

 

“ _God _,__ hyung” Jisung chuckled on the other side, his voice now a bit farther away from the phone, he probably had set it down,

 

“Knowing you the way I do, I can only guess you’re oozing of pre-cum right now,” Minho smirked, the boy was teasing him but he was right, he nodded again - too far off into his zone to realize Jisung wasn’t there. He closed his eyes in concentration, making sure all he was doing was __listening,__

__

“Give yourself a touch hyung, no, make it two. Use it as lube and play with your nipples, slowly” As Jisung said everything, he complied. He heard another rustling sound and a plop of a body on the speaker.

 

“Talk to me more” Minho asked after Jisung had been silent for a few seconds, making Jisung hiss,

 

“Are you feeling good?” Minho heard Jisung sigh, he was probably touching himself too,

 

“Yeah” he said in a throaty voice, he felt his body shiver again when Jisung hummed as he pinched his nipples,

 

“Nice, are you thinking about me?” The teasing inclination on the sound of his voice made Minho stutter,

 

“Of course I am, dumbass” He replied dryly, but gasped loudly as he heard a few wet like sounds coming from the phone,

 

“I want to hear more of you Ji,” Minho requested, by then, his thighs were clenching and unclenching, his hips furiously wanting to thrust into something to get his forgotten member some friction.

 

He heard Jisung hum on the line, and sounds of the sheets rustling, he could hear Jisung’s hands going down on his own member, the wet sounds being so slow and rhythmic it made Minho moan just by listening to it.

 

He had never told Jisung about this need of his, about his auralism. But something inside him burned with desire whenever the younger seemed to catch onto some details, like when Minho asked him to moan in his ear, or when Minho would _gladly_ give him blowjobs whenever the younger was too stressed or frustrated because he loved hearing the sounds. The fact he made them happen stirred his brain in all kinds of good.

 

Jisung was moaning and panting over the speaker, the younger had a short stamina and was probably already in the middle of his first run,

 

“Touch yourself hyung, match my pace” Minho did, a hand immediately snapping to grab his aching dick, a shiver running down on his spine as he realized just __how hard__ he was. He was definitely entering his zone today, and the thought and anticipation for the ecstatic ending made his body vibrate.

 

Both were moaning, Minho being careful to keep his voice low so he could hear more of Jisung, his sharp breaths once in a while, his moans louder than usual and the way he could hear right beside his ear the wet, slippery sounds. It was driving him insane.

 

“Jisung,” He kept repeating his name, listening carefully as Jisung’s breath caught on his throat and he gasped,

 

“Hyung, coat your fingers” Minho did, stopping the hand on his nipple to bring to his mouth, latching onto his own fingers as though they were the sweetest of the candies, he heard Jisung do the same, and he heard him hum with a closed mouth, the sound reverberating over his own body and sending tingles of pleasure all over.

 

He heard Jisung take his fingers out of his mouth, a slippery-kissy sound followed.

 

“You know what to do hyung,” He breathed out, voice weak, Jisung was close to ending his first run,

 

“I do. Go slow Ji, I want this to last” Minho led his fingers to his entrance, noticing with amusement how fitting one finger and wiggling it around was almost a bit __too__  easy, then he added another and hissed with the little bit of stretching he felt. Jisung was panting heavily on the phone, he had stopped touching himself and was concentrating on the new task. Once in a while he would moan and whine out Minho’s name, making his eyes roll back into his skull and his body _ache _.__

__

He heard Jisung let out a strangled moan, high pitched and throaty at the same time. Minho’s own member twitched and he was in pain. It was so good it hurt, everything was a bit too enticing, driving him way over the edge and he felt in heaven, but his body was burning like he was in hell.

 

He felt a tear roll out his cheek as he found his sweet spot, he hit it again, not even bothering to drive his fingers in and out, and instead just pressing onto the bunch of nerves. It was too much.

 

He felt too much, and Jisung was __so__  close, he sounded desperate but didn’t want to exhaust himself before Minho was satisfied.

 

“Hyung, I can’t take this, it’s too hot” Jisung panted, moans leaving his lips like waves of purrs, he had begun stroking himself again, a pace a bit faster than before. No matter what Minho wanted, he sounded way into it to resist any further.

 

“Me neither” Harsh pants accentuating each word, his fingers now a bit more frenetic inside him. His thighs and abdomen were clenching and his hips uselessly thrusting up onto the air.

 

“Ji, let’s do it together?” Jisung moaned a cry out, he said something that Minho couldn’t figure out, speech too slurred to make sense.

 

They didn’t need to announce anything as they came, Minho heard Jisung cry out his name, wet frantic sounds filling his ears as the younger moaned uncontrollably. He was never this loud, but it was sending Minho over the edge and knowing his boyfriend was able to produce such sweet sweet sounds was enough to make him cum too.

 

He gave himself a few pumps to help ride the sweet ecstasy out, his vision blank with pleasure and body feeling like it was electrified, the aftermath kept washing him over, as he cried and whined out for Jisung who accepted it all with hums.

His whole body was hit with exhaustion right after, he wanted to fall asleep and let dreamland restore his energy.

 

“Ji, I love you” The confession left his lips faster than he could control it. He heard Jisung chuckle and sigh,

 

“Me too hyung” The confirmation made him smile despite all muscles of his body refusing to cooperate.

 

Jisung turned off the phone after announcing he was going for a shower, inspiring Minho to do the same before his parents came home and saw his state.

 

Jisung was more than pleased to have discovered another thing Minho liked, he didn’t know how to affect the older too much so it was always a surprise whenever he gave unexpected reactions.

 

And Minho? He was more than glad to have had that moment with Jisung, the memories sure to never leave his mind as it was the most he had ever felt for anyone.

-

**Author's Note:**

> SO,,,,,
> 
> *dries off sweat*  
> Please do leave me comments on what you thought and if you found any mistakes/errors! If you're shy anon comments are enabled here or you can holla at me on tombl: @foxy-jeongin


End file.
